Meet the Strauss'
by xcurlytopsx
Summary: A certain dragon slayer proposed to the daughter of Strauss. Now, how will the family take the news? Will his family accept this happening as well?
1. Chapter 1

It's 6:30 in the beautiful city of Magnolia, on the island of Fiore. Along the side of the road walks a tall, muscular, golden man. His hair was golden, his skin was just the right shade to compliment his hair, while his coat was extravagant. This young man was none other than Fairy Tail's own Laxus Dreyar. This Lightning Dragon Slayer was just making it to the guild just as he usually does when he is not on missions.

"Sup" Bickslow looked up at his leader.

"You eat yet?" he asks.

"No I am waiting for Wendy. She said she wanted to meet up early in the morning 'cause she needed help with something." he replied.

"Alright just remember that if Freed or Evergreen don't tell them you saw me." Laxus nods.

"Yeah I won't." the blue haired knight sits down outside the guild waiting for our beloved little dragon slayer.

The blonde man walks through the empty hall, with only another person in the room and she was a beautiful maiden working behind the bar counter.

"Morning, beautiful." he smiles and leans over the counter.

"Hey yourself, handsome." she giggles and plants a kiss on his lips.

"I never get tired of this." he chuckles.

"So, how's my girl doing?" he asks.

"Good, but I think we should tell your grandfather about our plan. We could do this at our home, this sunday. We could invite him over for brunch." she suggests.

"Yeah you have a point. He would have figured it out in the long run any ways. So how does this sound to you, a nice evening with a home cooked meal, after some nice relaxation time and I'll massage your back for you, and cuddling until we fall asleep. With your head against my chest and my arm around your waist." He smirks.

"Wow, that sounds incredible." she smiles. "How's about I close the bar at 6 and leave the fridge with the drinks ready. Along with Cana's usual 3-4 barrels of beer out and ready for her to chug until midnight." she picks up a crystal mug and cleans it.

"Sounds great. Here let me help you out. I'll get into the kitchen and help with meals." he said hanging up his coat, rolling up his sleeves and putting on an apron that reads 'kiss the cook'." his fangs were out and he looks ready to make food for a battalion.

Moving about in the kitchen, he starts off with salads and chops up the lettuce, tomatoes, onions, and roasts some almonds to then mix it all up in a huge bowl. To later package it into small containers. He takes the burger meat and portions it out. He heats up the grill and gets the patty on. Making about 30 every 20 minutes he quickly makes 90 burgers in an hour. Moving onto fish he takes the fillets, places them on a rather large skillet and fries them, he takes precautions in not putting in the fish at a high altitude because he burned his arm that time. About an hour later he has 30 fillets done. Moving onto dessert he makes the batter for angel's food, devil's food, and strawberry cake. Putting in about 9 large baking pans into the oven he sits and relaxes. About 30 minutes go by and he checks on the cake if they are ready yet. Some are and others are not. Taking out the pans that are ready he sets them aside to cool off. He pulls out the undecorated pastry out of the pan by the aluminum foil.

Placing the decorations on the cake and it's finishing touches he slices the cake into equal pieces and packages them into small containers. The beautiful silver haired, fair maiden walks into the kitchen.

"You have worked so hard today. It's only 8:30 and you have made the best lunches in the world." she compliments his efforts.

"Well, I did grow up kind of lonley and all I had were mom's cook books and music. So I did my best to learn her recipes by heart and now I cook like nobody's business." he grabs her by the waist. "Mira, I want to ask something of you. It's something that only you can do."

"What is it Laxus?" she looks a bit puzzled.

"Make me the happiest and the luckiest guy on the planet by marrying me." he gets down on one knee and opens a small velvet covered box to reveal a blue diamond ring.

"I know this blue is no match compared to your blue eyes, but please accept this ring as a symbol of how much I want our relationship to continue to grow and flourish into something we can cherish for years without end." his eyes fill with joy.

"Yes, I accept this proposal." she sobs in happiness. Water flowing down her cheeks. He places the ring on her finger and gets up. Leaning in, he kisses her passionately, slowly, and softly, wiping away her tears.

"We, really have to tell your grandfather now." she giggles as her sobs come to a stop.

"Yeah, its important to make this a family thing so, lets have the engagement party here. we could turn that brunch into an all out celebration. I will go out on a mission tomorrow and will return by Saturday morning." he hugs his bride to be.

"You better come back whole, Laxus Dreyar." she scolds him.

"I will, Mirajane Dreyar." he kisses her again.

"See you later my beloved." She lets him leave the kitchen.

He walks out the guild hall. He is in search of a few items he didn't have at home.

Will the night be as special as he places together?

Will she be impressed?

How will the family take it?

Will Makarov accept this wedding to take place?


	2. Chapter 2

Will the night be as special as he places together? Will she be impressed? How will the family take it? Will Makarov accept this wedding to take place?

* * *

Laxus walks through town looking for a specific store. Since Mira's favorite smell was that of the orange, so tangy, and citrusy. He wanted to surprise her with a candle lit dinner at home, similar to that of a 5 star restaurant. Talk about fine dinning. He wanted the underlying lingering aroma of oranges just for her. When he finally arrives at the little store, Reina's aromas, he immediately steps inside.

"Well, long time no see, ." she giggles.

"How's it going, Reina?" he greets her, walking towards the back counter where she stood.

"You want the usual?" she asks.

"Well, yes. Its a very special night afterall. I proposed to Mira today and she accepted excitedly. So I want to just relax with her tonight. We have a long day ahead tomorrow. I have to ask her brother for her hand in marriage, since her parent's are no longer with us." he speaks freely.

"I hope that you live. I mean, its a noble gesture, and all but I heard that last guy who asked Elfman for his sister's hand in marriage was beaten to a pulp because Elfman didn't think he was "man enough" for his sister. Good Luck." she hands him a pretty large box.

"How much?" he pulls out his wallet.

"Take it as a gift." she smiles.

"Thanks, you are the absolute best, Reina" he places 50 jewel in her tip box.

"Yeah, yeah, go on, you crazy kid." She waves him on.

Upon leaving the store he bumps into Wendy and Bickslow who were coming in.

"So, you do want to get arrested?" Laxus teases.

"No, and cut it out. She said she wanted to plan a party because it's Carla's birthday next week and Carla loves the smell of roses, but can't be near them. She is allergic. Any way what are you doing here?" Bickslow punches his arm playfully.

"Well, she said yes, man. Can you believe it?!" Laxus was too stoked with the idea of his future and how now it felt complete with Mira in the picture.

"Ah, man. Nice going. Congrats, I hope you're happy man. Just know, we going to throw you a Fairy Tail wedding. I'll get the word spred between all guild members and-" The s-class mage cuts him off.

"I still have a few things to do. I'll tell you when. We'll have an engagement party and everything." Laxus reassures him.

"Yea, I get it man. Just really hype. Congrats. See you tomorrow, Laxus." they parted their seprate ways.

He left way happier than he did when he came in. The look of gratitude and joy of how his amazing morning had gone really made his life a whole lot easier and much more peaceful. When the fairy tail mage arrived to his home he shut the door behind him and immediately began his preparations.

Checklist

Candles

wine

change the curtains

clean the dinning room

polish the silverware

clean the crystals

dinner

center piece

Runnign through the list he had only gotten the candles and wine out of the way. Now to perform an intense beauty session with the dinning room because that is the only room they do not use very often. He walks into the kitchen and places the box on the table. He rumages through the box until he finds three small candles to make the center piece of their table. laking the brown paper bag that the candles came in he takes out the paint set that Reedus gave him and the silicone glue from Mira's crafts basket. He takes the glue and smears a bit on a small circular cardboard piece. Making each fold seem like a small flower he continues until he finishes the paper. Taking the paints he used a nice warm yellow and he brushes it into the centers of each flower gently not to over paint the paper. Next using the soft but radiant pink he paints the outsides and blends in darker shades of pink to make the flowers seem real.

He waits for the paint to dry a little more before placing the candles on top of the card board piece and wrap a thin ribbon around it. He leaves the room and returns with a broom, three bottles of cleaning agents, and plastic gloves. Removing everything off of the table he sprays the table with the agent and scrubs with a towel, making the table shine against the light. Doing the same to the windows. he then takes the broom and sweeps all of the dust on the puts away all he used to clean and returns again, but this time he holds curtains in his arms. Taking down the old ones he puts up the new ones. The velvet curtains tingle against his skin. Making everything in the dinning room perfect before he left to the kitchen.

In the kitchen is where he worked his magic. He learned from watching Mira. The way she moves, so gracefully in the large area. He had a complete 3 course meal to make. He peeks into the fridge to see what he was missing.

Taking down his to do list he scratches off changing the curtains,cleaning the crystals, the center piece, clean the dinning room, candles, and wine. All he had left was polish the silverware. He wrote down the ingredients he needed:

steak- 2 4ounce fillet mignon steaks, balsamic vinegar, fresh ground pepper, salt, amd dry red wine, potatoes, and asparagus.

dessert-flour,eggs,butter,milk, strawberries, cream cheese, powdered sugar, and glaze.

along with white roses, chocolates, and mints.

He leaves his home to get to the supermarket. Taking his time because it was only noon, he finds himself standing infront of the market about 20 minutes later. Looking for the items on his list he found them quite quickly. Taking the shopping cart into the back where the meats were.

"So, is there something special going on tonight, ?" a familiar voice coming from behind the counter.

"Well, I'm making dinner for my girlfriend and I hope she likes it." He replies.

"She's a lucky girl." Bickslow says.

"Yeah, well, at least you decided not to get arrested." Laxus humors.

"Shut up and technically I wouldn't get arrested she would be 19 right now if it wasn't for the time gap." he replies sticking his toungue out at the blonde lightning dragon slayer.

"So you would get with her if it wasn't for the gap, you perv." he chuckles some more.

"I didn't mean it like-Ughhh, what do you want." Bickslow says looking flustered.

"2 4 oz fillet mignon steaks." he smiles and the red faced mage cuts up the steak the way he wants.

"That's about 40 jewel." Bickslow tells him.

"What are you doing here any ways?" Laxus asks.

"It was an easy job for 1,000 jewel to replace 10 workers for one shift. It ends in about 10 minutes if you see Wendy, could you tell her?" he says shyly.

"Sure thing, perv." Laxus leaves the mage alone.

Going up to the front to pay for the items he needed he bumps into a little blue haired girl.

"Oh, sorry, sir, I wasn't watching where I was going." She apologizes.

"Wendy?" his tone of voice a bit softer.

"huh?" she looks up. "oh, Laxus, have you seen Bickslow?" she asks blushing.

"Well, he's inthe back. he told me to tell you his shift ends in about 5 or ten minutes." he smiles slightly.

Is there something between Bickslow and Wendy?

Will Mira like what Laxus is preparing?

Will Erza find out Laxus has a family recipe for Strawberry cake?

xcurlytopsx signing off...


	3. Chapter 3

Is there something between Bickslow and Wendy? Will Mira like what Laxus is preparing? Will Erza find out Laxus has a family recipe for Strawberry cake?

* * *

Wendy scurries to the back of the store while Laxus is waiting in line to leave the store. With grocery bags in hand he takes his time and strolls down to his lovely home. Looking down he sees the time, it was already 1:30. He started with the preparations for the cake.

'I hope Mira doesn't tell Erza about tonight's dessert.' he thinks.

About a half hour later the cake is done. He turns off the oven and leave the cake in for another half hour. In that time he had gone to shower and freshen up a little.

It was two o'clock and he had time to spare. He decided to take the cake out now to let it cool down enough to decorate it. While the cake was cooling down, he cut the strawberries and sliced them into some what thick mixes the fresh berries with the glaze he got.

He removes the fluffy layers of vanilla flavoured bread out of their tin. He places one of the layers ontop of the circular card board. Taking a spoon he took berry by berry to place them on top of one layer of the cake until he covered the whole space and then makes another layer with the strawberries and glaze on top of that. He places the secound layer of the bread on top of that.

Unwrapping the cream cheese and the butter to put it in the mixer, he cut a little corner of the powdered sugar bag and poured some into the bowl. Setting the mixer to the 1st setting which was slow but perfect for a soft icing, then adding some pink colouring. After a while he added more sugar. In less than 20 minutes he had the perfect icing and the perfect shade of pink.f b

Slowly taking a spatula to smother some of the icing on top of the cake. Using a plastic ziplock bag that had the corner cut into a shape, along with the spatula to fill the bag 3/4 of the way, he decorates the fluffy masterpiece. Taking into mind every single detail of the delicious cake in mind he remembers, his grandmother used to take white chocolate and shred some of it to make a small circle to place the strawberries on top of.

He shreds a piece of semi-sweet white chocolate into a small cup. Taking care not to let any drop out of the circle he created, he placed the strawberries on top. Then going back in with the icing and emphasising the circular decoration more on the top.

It was 3:45 almost 4. He was glad with the work he did. Though his baking skills were a little rusty, it always helps to have memorized some of the best recipes nana had to offer.

Mira's pov...

Only two more hours before I close the bar for the night. It feels like eternity.

Back to Laxus...

Taking the candles into the bathroom he places them in a special order. In groups of three he puts two groups on both ends on the sink. He puts 3 groups around the tub, and lastly he puts the last group by the hamper. Looking at his watch it was 4. He left the apartment and came back in 5 minutes. He had bought 2 sets of flowers. the first set was for Mira and the second was to place the petals on the floor from the door to the dimning room and some in the bath tub with the water.

It was already 4:30. He sat done ro relax until 5 when he would begin preparations for the rest of the meal.

He closes his eyes and breathes in deeply. Thinking about how he would ask her brother for her hand in marriage.

'Damn, maybe we could see a wrestling match before I ask him.' he wonders.

He opens his eyes and it was 5:15. he had enough time to cook the steak and make the balsamic sauce to perfection. He baked the potatoes instead. When he cuts them open, the steam lets out. He places the steak on the warm plate along with the potato. It was 5:45 when he looks at his watch again. He washes his hands alound with the vegetables he was going to use in the salad for the apetizer.

Chopping the lettuce into thin strips so it was too much for one place, he mixes it with the other vegetables. Grabing the ceasar salad sauce he places it in a small bowl on the table along side the vinegar, oil, salt, pepper, and wine. With the beauftiful center piece complimenting the room and the smell he wanted was just as planned after he lit the candles. He went back into the kitchen and brought out the salads and the main course. The dessert was for the bath any ways.

It was 6 on the dot and Mira was already closing the bar. She had left then and made it to the house quick by letting Natsu carry her off running as if Erza was on his heels.

It was nerve racking waiting.

There was a knock at the door and he answered. It was his beloved.

"You look just as beautiful as ever." he says kissing her softly.

"It was pretty rowdy atthe guild today." she smiles.

"I bet." he takes her bag and hangs it on the lower pegs of the coat hanger that she always uses for her bags.

Covering her eyes he leads her down to the dining room. All she could see and feel were the red rose petals under her feet. Uncovering her eyes he lets her take in the view of the job he had so carefully done. He hand sher the roses he arranged for her.

"These are yours, though their beauty is no match for yours." he kisses her cheek.

"Honey, this is amazing, thank you for this." she hugs him, then he opens her chair and pushes in a little.

"There's no thanks needed. You deserve this and more." he smiles.

(No wonder Mira's a little match maker and a sucker for love. With the way Laxus treats her.)

Time skip after meal, in the bath...

"Laxus, did you bake this? This is amazing!" she was thrilled by the delectable taste of the cake. The taste was familiar but not like anything she had tasted. It was just perfect. It didn't lack anything. Not to mention all the work and effort he put into making the night special for the two of them.

She sat on his lap in the tub. He was massaging her neck and shoulders. She let out small pleasure filled sounds that was music to Laxus's ears.

Well, We'll give them some privacy for now.

* * *

What will we see when the two mages have to tell their families about the engagement?

Who will be thrilled?

Who will get pummeled?

Who will Erza be looking for, when it comes to cake?

xcurlytopsx signign off...


	4. Chapter 4

**What will we see when the two mages have to tell their families about the engagement? Who will be thrilled? Who will get pummeled? Who will Erza be looking for, when it comes to cake?**

* * *

**Laxus was laying in bed with the woman he loved snuggled into his chest with his arms around her slender body. Taking into thought how was he supposed to ask Elfmann for his approval. Maybe a nice day of grilling with both the Strauss siblings, and a few of the members of the guild before telling the rest of them would be a good idea.**

**Laxus Pov**

**It was brilliant. I could tell his grandfather to come over and my soon to be siblings in law over with some friends he considered family. I unwillingly began to move slowly trying not to wake such a beautiful sight, before I left to get my clothes for a shower, I took out my camera and took a few pictures of her.**

**'I am the luckiest man in the world to have such a strong woman like her. She practically takes care of everyone in the guild, like a mother would.' I left to my drawer and pulled out my casual clothing, a plaid green short sleeve shirt, my white graphic t-shirt and my black cargo shorts, pulling out a pair of blue camoflauge boxers and socks.**

**After my shower I slip into my converse and look for my ipod and my head phones. I make my way over to the guild to see its as loud as ever even from 2 blocks down. Slamming the door open I walk through casually. I can feel the stares on me since my usual clothing is at home, its just a day to relax and not get too worked up about things.**

**Walking into the back of the bar where the kitchen is I prepare all the meals of the day. Kinana walks into the kitchen as well, to see me in an apron that says 'KISS THE COOK'. I make chicken wraps right as I take them off the grill place a new piece of chicken down. She comes over to help me.**

**"So you're the one who makes those delicious treats when Mira isn't in?" she smiles taking the chicken off the hot grill.**

**"Yeah, one woman can't do it all on her own, now can she?" I smirk as I had already make a pile of at least 50 wraps in their plastic already. I look over to her and see she had a good small pile starting as well.**

**"Guess, not. It's really sweet of you to help her out like this." she compliments my work.**

**"Well, I guess. Anyways, these are the last few for the wraps. Here's the plastic if you need some more. I got to get started on the other meals as well." walking to the other side I take out the burger meat and start making the patties the way Gramps taught me when I was a kid and I made at least a good 15 patties while Kinana finished up and turned down the grill a bit and put the burger meats down as I continue making the patties until the meat ran out.**

**"Wow, Laxus you look like you enjoy doing this." She wipes the sweat off of her fore head and then mine with a towel.**

**"Yeah, well, grilling is something a guy should know how to do." I begin taking the patties off the grill and put them into their buns with lettuce tomatoes, onions, and pickles.**

**She keeps flipping the burgers while I start packaging them into small plastic wrapping ready to go. Cutting the potatoes while the next burger is sill undone I put the oil in the fryer and heat it up, going through more potatoes than I care to count I put them in the baskets and let them drown in the oil for a bit before pulling them out and dunking them into a big bowl.**

**"Wow, you're a really good multitasker." her voice has a bit of surprise in it.**

**"Thanks." I focus on what I was doing.**

* * *

**Time skip to right before noon**

**I find that Elfman and Lisanna were right at the bar. I lower mymusic and look up to them.**

**"Well, Good morning you two." I say with ahand in my pocket coming close to the pair. Lisanna quickly hugs me and lets go just as fast as she had squeezed me. Elfman gave me a nod. "I would like it if you guys could come over today at the house around 4 for some grilling." Elfmann smirks.**

**"GRILLING IS MANLY" he shouts.**

**"Yeah I'm about to tell just a couple others and Gramps too." I leave looking for Bixlow, Freed, And Ever. Spotting them at our usual table.**

**"So, you guys thinking about coming over today? 4pm?" I offer.**

**"Breaking it to 'em?" Bixlow asks.**

**"Yeah, just need some friends there too." I reply.**

**"Why certainly." Ever fans herself.**

**"Of course, Laxus." Freed answers politely usual.**

**"Well, I'm going to tell Gramps to come over." I turn on my heel and jog up the stairs.**

**Knocking on the closed door I hear him grumble.**

**"Come in, child." he says.**

**"Hey gramps."**

**"Ah, if it isnt my only grandson." he looks up form his desk.**

**"Gramps, how about you come by the house 4pm, we decided on grilling a little."**

**"What's the occasion?" he raises a brow at me.**

**"Well, if its a surprise for eveyrone how would it be if I told you now?" I reply.**

**"Fine. 4?" His voice slightly scared to hear the news.**

**"Yeah." with that I leave.**

**Walking out of the guild still feeling the stares on me I notice that Mira wasn't behind the bar yet.** 'Guess she hasn't woken up yet. Might as well, get going back to the market.'

**Mira Pov**

**Extending my arm to find no one else with me. The warmth on the other side of me was still fresh.** 'Did he leave already?' **I open my eyes slowly adjusting to the brightness of the room now. Looking over to the side where my night stand is my eyes open wide because its already half an hour to noon. I have to prepare lunches and drinks and everything. So many people are coming back today because of missions. Today will be so busy. I jump out of the sheets and make the bed.**

**Grabbing my clothes I notice a small note addressed to me on top of my make up counter.**

_Sweetheart, I have already prepared the lunches and drinks for the guys at the guild._

_Don't worry about a thing. Just get dolled up and uncover the grill in the back yard._

_Your siblings, the Thunder God tribe, and my grandfather are coming over so we can tel them the good news._

_-Laxus_

'Oh, sweetie, I hope Elfman doesn't beat you too bad today.'** I have a flashback to what I remember last of the time that a guy had to duel Elfman for my hand in marriage. Since the guy lost, Elfman decided that he wasn't worthy enough for me.**

**Walking towards my closet I pick out the dark blue and white polka dot dress I wore for the 50's dance when I was in high school and Laxus had taken me to it. It was so sweet of him to have asked me even though we didn't really know each other until after that dance. He is still one hell of a dance partner.**

**Sliding my draw open to see all the belts I have I choose my ruby red belt that hugs my curves just right.** 'Might as well, do my hair the way I did that night, maybe spark up some of the memories we made that night.' **Relaxing a bit knowing that the guild is being taken care of, I slip into the shower with my clothes laid out on the bed.**

* * *

**Time skip to 4pm**

**Laxus had returned by 3 and had already started setting up the tables and chairs to eat out side along with the tiki torches that we set up earlier that week around the back yard. We had cute jars with candles in them and placed them around the pool and the walk way. The sun was already looking as if it was going to set in a few hours.**

**It was 3:30 when Laxus took the steaks he bought earlier out of the fridge and puts them on a plate, bringing it out side.**

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

**"Coming" I walk quickly to the door to see Master Makarov with Bixlow and Freed.**

**"Why come in you guys, He's out back." I smile, just so happy to tell them the news. I hide the hand that has the ring behind my back not to give away the reason what they were here to celebrate. Makorav**

**Bixlow coming in last with a bag in his hand with a case of beer in the other, he passes by and give me a kiss on the cheek. "I heard from him. SO let me see it." He whispers looking to see that the other two were gone.**

**I show him my hand and his eyes lit up like a child on christmas morning.**

**"Oh, man. i still can't believe it." He pumps his fists in the air like Natsu.**

**"Neither can I" I squeal.**

**"Well, I got a bottle of wine, sake, champagne, and" he lifts his other hand. "Some more fun" He smiles walking to the backyard.**

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

**"COMINGG!" I rush back to the door.**

**"MIRA-NEE" Lisanna throws her arms around me and kisses my cheek.**

**"Lisanna, it was only 2 days." I pat her back.**

**"Elf-nii" I ruffle his hair a bit.**

**"Mira-chan, great to see you." Ever hugs me.**

**"Same, how are things with that brother of mine?" I close the door talking to her and walk to the backyard.**

**"Well..."**

* * *

**How are things with Elfman and Ever?**

**Will Elfman fight Laxus?**

**Will Master Makarov give them his blessing?**

**xcurlytopsx signing off...**


	5. Chapter 5

**How are things with Elfman and Ever? ****Will Elfman fight Laxus? ****Will Master Makarov give them his blessing?**

* * *

"Well...I think you will have to wait. It's news for everyone to hear." She takes my hand and we walk into the backyard.

"So, may we all finally know what this special occasion is or not?" Master Makarov yells out to Laxus who is by the grill with Freed and Bickslow.

"Well?" I cue Laxus in.

His strong arms hold me close and then plants a kiss on my forehead. He stands in front of Elfman.

"Elfman Strauss, I want to ask you for your sister's hand in marriage." He steps up to do something so sweet. He knows about my how my parents aren't around and all.

He holds Laxus gaze. A small smile plays on Elfman's lips.

"So she chose you, eh?" he smirks.

"Yes, she did. So is this a yes?" Laxus replies.

"You are the strongest guy I know, not mentioning Master. So you know what, how about a sparring session now and then if you beat me, then yes. I need to know if you are strong enough to protect my sister, when she's in trouble or anything."

_'Elf-nii-san states clearly. He still wants to protect me after all these years'_

"Alright, Elfman. I won't hold back. Let's go a bit further away from the food and the others so we don't hurt our love ones." Laxus waves him over.

"Wait, before we do so. Guys, I asked Evergreen to marry me and she said yes, so lets make this sparring session short. We don't wanna hurt ourselves before the real fun right?" Elfman smiles.

_'So that is what she had to tell me'_

"Alright, your on." Laxus removes his shirt and his shoes. Elfman follows his example.

Laxus stands there confidently on one side. Elfman nods once. Putting up his fists, Laxus looks like a boxer, while Elfman looks like a muay thai boxer. The silence lets the sound of sizzling steaks on the grill be the loudest thing heard. Elfman lunges and jabs at Laxus with his right fist. Laxus weaves his way a bit close, just enough for a body shot. Elfman steps back a bit. Laxus smiles, walking around he then lunges and jabs with his left and comes in with an unsuspecting upper cut with his right, stepping back a bit to let the moves sink in. Elfman wipes his mouth and regains his posture. Looking at Laxus he studies his moves until now. The white haired take over mage walks around slowly and then runs at him full speed, jumping at the last minute and lands the hit. His knee right under Laxus chin, with enough force he sent Laxus backwards. The blonde lightning dragon slayer shakes his head and slowly propshimself up on one shoulder looking over at his opponent. Standing up and blocking his face a bit he smirks. Elfman didn't understand what it meant and let his guard down slightly, just enough for Laxus to butterfly kick him to the side. Elfman lets the sudden move sink in.

"You want to keep going?" Laxus gives him a hand. Elfman reaches for it.

"You still got it in you?" He replies.

"I will, to prove that I can protect the love of my life." Laxus looks over at me.

"Fine, it's a draw." Elfman brushes off his pants and shakes Laxus' hand. "We both have proven to each other that we can protect the women in our lives." he smiles.

"Oh, Nii-san, thank you for your blessing, my dear brother." I run up to hug my brother.

"Well, Mira, Elfman gave us his blessing, now I think I shall give you mine, under one condition." Makarov pauses a bit. "If and only if I get some great grand children. If not, then I am leaving with my steak when it's done." He calls out.

"Yes, at least 2 kids right Honey?" I call to my wonderful fiance.

"Yes, sweetheart." He hugs me close.

"Then I'll give you my blessing." he kisses her hand.

"Alright, then. Let's get back to grilling. I'm starving and these steaks are smelling real good." Bickslow calls out to us.

"Well, um, yeah lets get started." Evergreen smiles brightly while setting the table for everyone to eat. She places everything on the table carefully. I scurry into the kitchen grabbing Freed by his shirt to help me with some of the dishes I had prepared before their arrival. Coming out with a tray in my hands and Freed right behind me with the drinks and a small tray with mugs.

"I'd like to make a toast" Bickslow began. "To the four special people who really have made me feel like family no matter how weird I am. I know I speak for everyone here when I say we wish these two couples the best of luck in future endeavors and may they bare many children." he chuckles at the last bit raising his beer mug in the air to be lightly tapped by everyone else's.

-Time skip:4 months-

**LAXUS POV**

"Honey?" I had just got back from a mission and the house was unlocked. My heart pounds and my mind drifts off to thinking the worse has happened. As I walk into the house I hear voices. I headed towards the backyard. There before me I saw the most beautiful scene I could ever imagine. She was reading on a lawn chair by the pool just hanging out with all the girls from the guild around.

"Snookums!" she shouts and runs up to me and hugs me tightly. I twirl her around and plant a small kiss on her lips.

"What's going on here?" I put her down and turn to look at the girls staring at us.

"Well, we thought, if Ever and Mira are getting married why not celebrate with the girls while the guys can have their bachelor party next week" Cana slurred her words after sipping her beer mug.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Just, Cana, don't pour beer into the beer, please." I asked her nicely and left to change in my room and relax so I could visit the guild and prepare dinners with Kinana.

* * *

Will his bachelor party be a success?

Is there something something going on later tonight at the house?

What's for dinner?

xcurlytopsx signing off...


	6. Chapter 6

**Will his bachelor party be a success? Is there something something going on later tonight at the house? What's for dinner?**

* * *

**Mira pov**

"Well, now that Laxus is gone, what's the big surprise?" I ask cheerfully.

Lucy, Levy, and Lisanna come in with a cake on wheels. Bisca and Juvia tug on my arms a little, pulling me back to the chair behind me while Cana and Lackie do the same to Ever.

"Oh my Kami!" we shout in unison as Bickslow and Freed jump out of the cake together. Both of them wearing a banana hammock of a speedo, revealing their bare chests and their amazing build.

"Hey, so we all decided to get these 2 to give you guys some sexy lap dances." Lucy says while helping Bickslow get out of the cake.

"So, Ever, how's it going?" Bickslow stalks towards her slowly.

Ever turning redder than a tomato. While I have Freed on my lap.

"I know this is out of the ordinary but, we talked it over with the guys before we did anything. Laxus said not to do anything that would make you too uncomfortable." he whispers in my ear while hovering over my lap, grinding in slowly.

**At the guild**

While the guys had gotten a few strippers and hid them in the back room until Elfman and Laxus showed up.

"Yo!" Natsu called over.

"Yeah?" Laxus answers.

"Take a seat," Natsu forces him to sit. "there's a surprise for the two of you." they both comply after a while.

The strippers come out and Gray had lost his clothes at this point. He was embarrassed he did, his manhood was definitely showing how he really felt under that cool exterior of his personality. The guys were laughing. Laxus and Elfman were entertained. Each with a nose bleed knowing that their fiances wouldn't dress like this until their honeymoon.

**After a night of partying**

Laxus woke up with a thundering headache. Mira is just walking in. Elfman fell asleep sitting up at the bar. Gajeel had a stripper on his lap. Natsu was on the counter of the bar. Mira was taking in such a sight and just laughed at them.

She nudges Laxus a bit. He wakes to her smiling face.

"Morning, Beautiful" he grumbles.

"Headache?" she whispers.

"Yeah" his voice so raspy, gruff, and sleepy, overall sexy to Mira.

She places asprins in his hand and a cup of water in the other. "Take this" she smiles and walks into the back. She begins her daily routine, cooking meals then cleaning the guild. Ushering everyone out of the guild until 8, when Levy comes in.

While Levy walks in she sees the stripper on Gajeel's lap. Briskly walking towards him, she spells out the word blanket. Taking the blanket she wraps the stripper up as she moves her over a bit. She pokes Gajeel's cheek, he doesn't move. Levy continues until he grunts. He doesn't wake up. She then smacks him.

"Damn it Gajeel!" she storms out of the guild hall and to the library.

His eyes flutter open and he covers his cheek, it was pale red and it stung. "Ah, shit" he mutters.

"Levy! Wait up" he tries getting up and fails. Placing his head against the table in front of him the stripper nuzzles into his side. He scoops her up bridal style and drops her off on the bed at the guild infirmary.

Cana comes in and is sitting at her usual spot. She moves a bit slowly, then she picks up another mug of beer to continue her drinking all day. She seemed sober, yet she was always drunk, no matter how she looked.

"Mira, lemme get a few more kegs please?" she asks for more.

"How about you go home now, Cana. Just sober up for now and then drink later." Mira suggests.

Cana grumbles and leaves the guild hall. The parties were wild. Freed and Bickslow decided it was best not to say a word of how the party turned out at the Dreyar home.

author's note-

I apologize if you are a reader waiting for the next chapter. I haven't found the inspiration I've been in search for. If you have any suggestions on what should become my new muse, don't hesitate to privately message me. Thank you.

-xcurlytopsx


	7. Author's Note

**Apologies that I have not continued this story, I hope you that you will forgive me. I lost the inspiration that this story was started on. This was on a whim and it didn't last long enough to end. I will make a quick ending to this, most likely a quick look into the future on their day or something different. Also I do apologize if you thought this was a chapter.**

**On a separate note if you are reading Second Chances then pm your OTP**

**is it WendyxRomeo or WendyxBixlow? **

**I will continue that story based off of the responses.**


	8. A look into the future

"Oh, Mira, I just can't believe how beautiful you look." Lisanna's praise soon coated by a fresh layer of soft tears, she sobs a little choking back the tears.

"Please, Sweetheart, don't cry. Just think soon, you'll be in the same spot I am and I'll be the one bawling over how you look and how special your day is." I take her hands into mine and with my other hand I wipe her tears.

"Yeah, but right now is your moment. Besides if you keep saying things like this, how do I not cry." She giggles.

"Well, tell Master I am ready to go." I smile and take a deep breath.

_She nods and leaves me standing in front of the full body mirror with beautiful hand carved embellishments. I admire the work that Aries put into my dress. Lucy said that she would ask Aries to make me the dress, at the time I thought she was kidding. Aries showed up after a few hours. Once the dress was completed that week, Lucy kept the dress safe for me. My maid of honor, Lisanna, took care of all the other details, the decorations for the church benches, and the way the guild is set up for the party after, not to mention that she planned our getaway with Laxus. She won't let a detail of that information slip though. I am so excited, the man I love is waiting for me at the end of that aisle, my family is out there waiting and supporting me, I just can't help but feel overwhelmed._

"Mira, why look at how beautiful you look. You remind me of my wife, she stood just where you are right now so many years ago. Her sister was crying over how she looked and all that. I remember seeing her walk down the aisle with her father, she looked perfect, just like you do right now." He chokes on his words.

"Oh, Master, please. Save the tears for after the 'I Do's it'll be much better." I plead.

"Right, let's get going." He loops my arm around his and leads us to the beginning of the aisle. I could hear the music play, telling me to move. I see all my guild mates sitting in each row of the benches provided. Canon in D major, just a beautiful piece, something that I always knew was going to be special for this day.

A tear streams down my cheek, I smile, so many here. I have an amazing family, this is so much more than I could ask for. I can see him standing in awe at the end of the aisle. He grins and a faint blush upon his cheeks.

"Now, lets see who we have here." A familiar voice comes from behind Laxus, stepping out from behind him was Lucy.

"So, nii-chan and Mira-nee, let's get this started now shall we?" she smiles and takes her place behind the altar. She opens up the white covered, gold embellished book and begins to read, which her eyes began to glow. Her voice didn't sound like her own anymore.

**"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Laxus Dreyar and Mirajane Strauss. Today in the presence of I, the king of the Stars, have found that with just one examination of these two people that they are made for one another. Do you Laxus Dreyar take Mirajane Strauss as your one and only, through sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, til death do you part?" she speaks to him.**

"I do." Laxus' deep bass resonates in my chest as well.

**"Do you Mirajane Strauss take Laxus Dreyar as your one and only, through sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, til death do you part?" she speaks to me.**

"I do." Squeezing Laxus' hand tightly.

**"May we have the rings?" she motions to Romeo.**

Romeo comes up with the pillow and the rings on top of them. Laxus slips the ring onto my left ring finger. I slip his ring onto his left ring finger.

**"I, King of the Stars, pronounce you Man and Wife." Her eyes stopped glowing.**

"You may kiss the bride."Lucy's voice back to normal.

* * *

It's been 5 years now since we said our I-do's and it's been an amazing roller coaster ride. I've been home a lot more since then. You can definitely say that our family has grown by 5.

"Mom! Mom! Look! See! You saw me?!" A little boy with blue eyes and blonde hair tugs on my apron.

"Yes I did, sweetheart. Keep up the practice and you'll be able to be as strong as uncle Elfman." I toussel his hair.

"Mommy, can I buy more paints?" a small girl with white hair and blue slate colored eyes comes up to me.

"Of course you can, munchkin." I kiss her cheek.

"Laxus, honey, take Lexi and Jordan with you to town. Oh and don't forget to pick up Max from Levy's house." he walks up behind me and kisses my cheek.

"Sure thing sweet heart." he looks down at Lexi and Jordan.

"So, your mother told me to take you to town. What is it that you guys want to do there?" he crouches down to be at their level.

"Well, I ran out of paints, mommy said I could buy more. I saved up from the last mission we took." Laxus nods.

"what about you champ?" he pats his head.

"Well, I want to challenge Kai to a fight, he's at the guild with Simon, Cole, Sebastian, Frankie, Jace, Nashi, Luke, Ronnie, Sam, Kayla, Alexander, Freeya, and Reina." he pumps a fist in the air.

"Good enough." the kids hold onto his arms and he rises slowly bringing them up with him. They dangle off his arms like earrings.

"Be careful, come home before sundown." I call out to them.

To think, we had triplets. Lexi has my looks and her father's eyes, not to mention her father's dragon slaying ability. Jordan has his father's looks and my eyes, with my take over powers. Last Max, he has a mix of our looks, with his father's rugged look and my soft touches, his heterochromatic eyes, a pale blonde hair color, and a mix of our powers as well. Erza got married to Jellal as well that spring. They have Simon and Cole, sweet boys with a sweet tooth like their mother, yet a calm and natural presence like their father. Levy and Gajeel had kids, Sebastian, Frankie, and Jace, they had their wedding after the kids were born. Lucy and Natsu got married at the same time as Levy and Gajeel, coincidentally their kids were born on the same date. It was their birthday and they had a bit of an argument, oh Nashi and Luke had a fit over the cake, in the end Simon and Cole ate it. Kai didn't want to get involved at all, he didn't mind that their wasn't anymore cake, he just enjoyed that they were all together. Ever and Elfman had Ronnie, Sam and Kayla. my poor brother had 3 girls, yet they are all really strong and for a lack of better words 'manly'. Kai, Nashi, and Luke, had a fight with the three of them and failed. Lisanna and Bixlow got married the year after Laxus and I did, they have Alexander. Freed and Cana were a week after Lisanna and Bix, they have beautiful twins, Freeya and Reina.


End file.
